1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning a transport belt of a machine for manufacturing a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web. The cleaning device includes at least one cleaning nozzle working in conjunction with a suction chamber. The cleaning nozzle can impart a cleaning medium upon the transport belt, and a suction device is connected to the suction chamber.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Devices of the type mentioned here are known. They serve to clean a transport belt disposed within a machine for manufacturing a material web, for example a porous, dry or wet, sieve belt. Such a belt is contaminated during the course of operation of the machine, for example with material fibers, adhesives, or other additives that clog the mesh or pores of the transport belt. The known device includes at least one cleaning nozzle that is associated with a suction chamber connected to a suction device. The cleaning nozzle imparts a nozzle spray upon the transport belt that removes the contaminations from the transport belt. These contaminations are removed together with the reflecting fluid or gaseous cleaning medium from the transport belt by the suction device and out through the suction chamber. It has been observed that the contaminations soil the suction line of the suction device that feeds into the suction chamber to the extent that the free cross-section of the suction line becomes smaller with continuous operation of the device. So that the operation of the device does not become impaired, the suction line must be cleaned relatively frequently, which is a great expense, since at least the suction line must be detached to do this.